


Perfectly Content

by mattsloved1



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6440551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsloved1/pseuds/mattsloved1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smiling, John leaned down and placed a kiss against the precious curls, perfectly content. “Bed?” he whispered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfectly Content

**Author's Note:**

> After posting angst last night I decided to restore balance and post fluff tonight. Enjoy! lol 
> 
> Thanks to MLC for looking this over for me. :-)

John sat on the sofa, mindlessly watching crap television as his fingers ran through Sherlock’s curls. The other man laid stretched out, head resting on John’s lap, turned towards the nearby stomach. Occasionally Sherlock would nuzzle his head against John’s tee shirt, loving the feel of the fabric against his face.  It was old and almost threadbare but so very soft. 

Once the show was over and the TV turned off, John used his free hand to lightly run his fingertips over exposed skin: an earlobe, temple, the bridge of a nose, a strong jaw. Unable to hold it in, Sherlock moaned and then curved his whole body towards John as if trying to melt into him so they would never again be separate.

Smiling, John leaned down and placed a kiss against the precious curls, perfectly content. “Bed?” he whispered. 

To answer, Sherlock bit softly into John’s shirt but deep enough so he nibbled on the tender flesh below. John couldn’t help but giggle and pushed his love away a few inches.

“Watch those teeth of yours!”

Sherlock rolled onto his back and grinned. He got up from the sofa and turned to help John up as well.

The two men went about their evening routine. Lights shut off, teeth brushed and clothes changed before both snuggled, kissing in bed.


End file.
